A Witch's Desire And A Lord's Struggle
by Sesshomaru's Miko
Summary: Witches are deemed to be ugly and decieving beings but when a certain taiyoukai gets a reality check and a taste of the bold and beautiful Kagome, he takes her as his prisoner and in return they both get a lot more than what they bargained for.. Sess/Kag


Title: A witch's desires and a Lord's struggle

Summary: Kagome is captured and trapped inside a castle. She has no recollection how she got there but she is determined to escape by any means necessary. Soon after her capture the castle is overrun and destroyed and she is kidnapped again this time by a powerful and dangerous dog demon. Can she escape before her desires for the dark lord become too much to bear or will she forever be his slave.

For centuries Sesshomaru dedicated his life to become the strongest being on earth, he waged in wars and small battles, killing his enemies without hesitation. But when one battle awards him with a powerful witch, one that fights with a fire all her own, he plans to keep her…all to himself. When Kagome burning desires begin to melt the ice that resides within Sesshomaru's heart, what will become of him?

* * *

Opening her tired eyes, darkness met her in the quiet and cold place, just where was she? With a soft groan she held her right temple; the formed knot throbbed underneath her gentle fingers. With a swift shuffle of her hand, a white glow emitted from her fingers and the bleeding knot on her head was healed.

She leaned up resting against the wall, blindly checking for more injuries in the dark. Finding none, her next thing on her to do list was to find out just what happened. The last thing she remembered was being sent word that she was needed to heal sick villagers, she had traveled alone as always but that was where her memories ended. She forced herself harder to remember anything that could help her determine just where she was held.

But first to lay her tired eyes to rest of straining in the dark, she lifted her arm in the air and a small white ball of light formed in her palm. The small area around her came to focus as the little ball floated in the air, being directed by her nimble fingers. Not to far away from her, tall and sturdy bars appeared before her. She was indeed a prisoner, but by whom was the question.

Whatever asshole dared to attack her in the middle of the night would very well die in a pit of never ending fire. She mentally fumed. No one could be so careless to let their guard down, but she did. Although she may be in a slight predicament for know, she would not stay in this place for long. She widened her closed palm outwards and the ball of light split into five smaller components. Each was situated in the four corners of the room and the last was brought near her to light the floor. It wasn't much of an illumination but the brightness would have to do for now.

As she stood, she noticed that her bow and quiver of arrows were no where in sight, nor was her two small daggers and pouch of gold. A cold breeze blew in from the small window above the sleeping bed near her and she shivered. Her long red velvet dress was taken from her as well. She was left with her undergarment, a white see through slip that reached almost to her ankles.

Loud rattling turned her attention to the door and her little orbs of light quickly dimmed into nothing. The door opened and bright light filled the room, she hissed and instantly closed her eyes against the blinding force. A deep chuckle sounded before her and she snapped her eyes open. A tall man stood before her cell door, his black eyes staring coldly at her. She gazed back him, her dark orbs taking in the handsome features of her capturer.

Her eyes rested on his lips that parted showing the slight peek of his long fangs. "Are you the witch Kagome Higurashi?"

Kagome smirked. "I know no one of that name, although I am curious to know who you are"

The ends of his mouth curled. "My name is not concern of yours, witch. I have a proposition for you"

A proposition? Why go through all the trouble to kidnap her instead of just approach her like any other customer of hers. "Requiring the assistance of a witch includes paying for her services although I am your prisoner, I doubt you would treat me fair"

"You will assist me in an upcoming battle, if you do well, you will be paid and freed." The man said smoothly.

Kagome knew a lie when she saw one. After years of dealing with men such as him, she knew better than to agree with an eager hand. Mere decades ago she did just that and her consequence? Something she would not like to think of, the past was the past.

"And if I refuse?" She asked her tongue moistened her bottom lips.

The man said nothing as he looked at her, his eyes changing from the black shade of death to a color of pure red lust. His eyes moved along her form, the pale white garb fitted her soft wide hips and full breast. Kagome felt herself tightened under his gaze but she did not shield her ample breast from him. She was a 250 year old witch of course not some 15 year old virgin school girl. She was not unknown to the knowledge of sex although she herself never participated in such events.

"If you refuse" Kagome did not flinch as his large hands gripped her chin. "You shall serve me or die"

He removed his hand but Kagome caught it in mid air. "Well maybe we can come to an agreement"

Her eyes never left his as she softly took his finger and slipped it into her mouth. Her tongue swirled around the long appendage and she smirked when he grunted, moving closer but was still blocked by the sturdy bars.

"You like that don't you?" She said huskily, the will of enchanting was a very loving specialty of hers, she could bend anyone to her will with just a bat of her eyes. She had the handsome stranger wrapped around her little finger. She was in dire need to get away from this place. She would not join in his war and get herself killed.

The demon's eyes began to rim a dark color and Kagome softly laughed before taking his finger in her mouth again. Her capturer screamed in pain as she bit down on his finger, once her dull teeth crunched through the bone Kagome knew she had severed it. The man howled in rage and clawed at her through the bars, She jumped away just in time and spit both his finger and blood at him. With a wave of her hands, she sent the man flying with a burst of fire that raged from them.

Crashing into the wall behind him, he was up within a second; drawing the sharp sword from its sheath. Kagome readied herself to blast through the man when the cell opened instead an older muscled man also a demon rushed in through the front door. He glanced between her capturer and the blood that stained her chin and body.

"Brother, what the hell is going on here!" He said clutching his sword.

The man he called brother held his bleeding finger wrapping it with a piece of cloth he torn from his shirt. "Bitch bit my finger off" he mumbled.

Kagome laughed. "You're lucky I didn't bite something else off, first thing firsts asshole you will never put your filthy hands on me _ever again_, second I don't take kindly to threats, so you better be ready to back up what you say, and third if you ever try and fuck with me you'll think twice before you mess with another witch again"

The man started towards her in rage but his brother stopped him.

"You can kill her later! The lord is here with his army and he is attacking us as we speak"

Instantly a loud rumbling was heard and the room began to shake violently. Kagome fell down on her back as loud shouting was heard throughout the castle. Her capturer regained his footing and glared at her, silently promising that he would come to finish her off. He turned, his black hair swinging behind him as he locked her into the room.

Kagome cursed underneath her breath and rubbed her butt as she stood up. She glanced at the bars in around her, and wondered if the fools remembered to reinforce them. She stood within the middle of her cell, her hand folded so that her two fingers could form a triangle. With a whisper of her lips, Kagome sent a shattering blow to the bars before her.

Coughing up the debris from her throat Kagome eyes narrowed at the damage she had _not_ caused. The bars were still intact, not a scratch or indication that her spell had worked. She sighed and angrily wiped the blood from her wet chin, how was she going to get out now? She glanced behind her at the castle wall; she would not be able to burst through the thick cement block. The castle was newly built and very firmly structured. She sighed and turned to the small window, jumping onto the small cot and she peered outside.

She looked on in fascination as a large army of soldiers fought each other viciously. She often had seen the aftermath of such battles. She would both help with pay of course to heal the sick men or pick the bodies of riches and sell them, but this was beyond brutal. She scanned the ground and noticed her capturer fighting men left and right, he was quick and the large sword in hands were much bigger that the one he planned to kill her with. She hoped that the bastard would get what was coming to him but he did look yummy with his black hair swinging in the wind, the sweat rolling down his arms and neck. She groaned. _I need to get laid._

A blur on the battlefield brought her out of her thoughts. She wondered if it was a large bug demon flying around but when the blur stopped her mouth twitched in amusement. She heard that only the most powerful of demons could move that fast and as the man cut down his enemies in one swipe, she knew he was very strong as well.

Her eyes were locked on her new piece of entertainment during the battle. From her far away distance Kagome could tell that the male was just 6 feet, he had flowing hair that looked like white silk that illuminated in the night. She watched in awe as he graceful dodged and attacked; the gushing of blood avoided tainting his towering form. She wanted to know what he looked like. She couldn't see much from the way she was angled except for a distinct stripe on his cheek.

Kagome watched him, as he darted through the high gates of the castle stabbing and gutting his enemies. She wondered how did it feel to be powerful, to be in control…as a witch she was only strong by the ways of her magic. Magic was what distinguished her, molded her. Physically she was as weak as a human woman, so often she avoided ways of fighting physically with others.

Kagome looked down again at her powerful skilled warrior before turning away from the window. She was unaware of the penetrating eyes that glanced at her as she left. She sat on the ledge of the cot as she sighed bored with herself. She didn't know how long she was asleep before but she was still tired somewhat, She erected a barrier around her cell before turning on her back, the ceiling of the cell began to blur in her vision as she quickly fell asleep.

Four hours later

Silence was the first thing she heard as her eyes opened. Was the battle over? Slowly leaning up, she peeked from out the window and watched as a large group of men tossed body in large piles and burned them. The men she had not recognized but the crescent moon was stitched on the back of their shirts.

Her capturer had no symbol upon his clothes as he left her locked inside the room. She darted her eyes back and forth for her silver haired warrior but he was not in the group. Had he come to meet his end as well? She shrugged her shoulders. Oh well her amusement lasted while it could.

An inner chill made her realize that she was not alone in the room. She quickly turned around and met the golden eyes of her warrior. A gasp escaped her lips but she quickly regained her composure. She was slightly confused as to know why she hadn't heard him; her barrier would have known if he was anywhere 30 feet near her. But it didn't and Kagome cursed at herself mentally for being so careless…again.

Either spoke to one another as they both took in each other's appearance. Kagome had made a few errors about him. The first thing she noticed was that he was about 6 _and a half feet tall_ up close he was towering over her, her head barely touched the top of his broad shoulders draped in black. Her eyes grazed his tanned skin, now that she had a full view of his face. She was not disappointed.

The stripe she remembered seeing was actually two on each cheek, dark in color, dark was the other three markings two stripes over his eyelids and a large crescent moon on his forehead. The corner of her mouth lifted. _A lord…a damn good looking one too._ His hair was not white, it was oddly silver, the shining glamour long and straight to his knees. And the thing that really rocked her boat was his eyes. The color of the blazing sun rained down on her and she felt her body heat underneath his gaze.

She wondered did all the men felt like this when she enthralled them. Did they feel this kind of heat she was feeling? Did they feel cold and hot at the same time? Could this demon place a spell on her without her even knowing, she _would_ have known because she was the queen of spells and no one could touch her with magic without getting a piece from her daunting hands first.

"Witch" she knew his voice would be heaven but when that particular word came from his mouth, she knew at once he would be like her now dead captor.

Was that specific word glued to her head or something? Everywhere she went it was witch do this or witch do that, of course she never complained because of the good pay but she was getting pretty damned tired of it. She wanted to invisibly strangle him when his eyes narrowed at her, the coldness of his glare made his eyes dim in color.

"Witch, stop gazing at this Sesshomaru and tell me why you are locked in a cell" He said, no…more like demanded.

And she was not the one to follow rules. "What does it look like, I'm on a picnic?" she said sarcastically.

To her pure amusement, his eyes narrowed even more dangerously. "I do not have the patience for one such as you, be disrespectful to your lord and you'll have no tongue intact"

Kagome was infuriated. She knew he was challenging her to say one wrong word out of her mouth, for once she clamped her mouth shut. She needed to get out of this place and he was her only ticket out.

"Now answer my question" Sesshomaru said as if he really didn't care how she got here.

Kagome struggled not to explode on Sesshomaru, She knew he was the real deal, the one to kill'em and not hesitate kind, and she then calmed herself down before answering his question.

"I was kidnapped to assist in a battle-

"So you are their last means to destroy my army" He said landing his hand on the hilt o his sword.

"No" Kagome said sarcastically. "I just woke up a few hours ago and the guy who kidnapped me, tried to come up with a deal to use my magic in a battle, I never gave him my answer then afterwards I bit the bastard's finger off"

Kagome watched as Sesshomaru's eyes dropped a little to her chin, and then lower to the dried crust of blood on her chests. His eyes lingered for a while before going lower and lower. Kagome snapped her fingers and Sesshomaru eyes slowly dragged back up to give her his normal cold glare.

"Stop gazing at this Kagome and tell me are you going to let me out" She said folding her arms.

"This Sesshomaru does not answer to whatever you have to say, although since I have no way to believe anything that comes out of your mouth, you will be my prisoner until I find out what I shall do with you"

Kagome's mind stopped working. The only thing it processed was the echo of _you will be my prisoner_. Like hell she will! She blinked at the calm demon before her.

"What do you mean you can't believe anything that comes out of my mouth? I just told you the truth; I have no business here or in your petty little war!" She almost screamed.

Sesshomaru grinned hatefully. "You witches are full of nothing but lies and deceit be thankful that you live to see another day"

Kagome was unaware of the little fire that danced on her fingertips. "And you know what I think about Demons, lords like you!"

Kagome moved her feet, her face a mere 2 inch span from his. "You think you all are better than the rest of us, with your strength and power. You belittle humans and make them your slaves just because they can't defend themselves. You value nothing and no one in your lives, abandoning your children to die out in the wild! A lord cares about his land and _all_ of his people, if your value only expands to yourself and no other then you have no right to call yourself as such"

She didn't have time to catch her breath before Sesshomaru eye's flashed a crimson red, a clawed hand shot out and grasping Kagome around the neck lifting her completely off ground. She knew he would become angry but he had no right to label her the way he did. She might have been a little money lover, but a liar and a deceiver she was not. With the breath she had not been able to recover in time, with the tightened hand of Sesshomaru, her legs began to stiffly shake and her eyes rolled in the back of her head.

"Witch, do not assume that you know anything about this Sesshomaru. I have done far more than any lord has ever done for any land, and anyone who offends me in such a _disrespectful_ and insulting tongue will be sure to die by my hands" Sesshomaru growled at her.

Kagome let out a sharp short cry as she felt something in her throat crack, her nails raked against his arm one last time before she completely passed out. Sesshomaru instantly dropped the woman and she hit the floor with a thud. He turned and without looking back he cut off the lights and locked the door behind him.

* * *

Whew that was a nice chap and sorry if i haven't updated my other stories yet. I start school tomorrow so i just wanted to write out this story that popped up in my head before i lose it all but tell me what ya think of it.

Sesshomaru's Miko


End file.
